1. Field of the Invention The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle window assembly that includes a proximity switch.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continually being re-designed and improved to provide better safety features, improved functionality and improved appearance. One area of re-design includes the windows of vehicles. Typically, the glass in vehicle window is transparent, which allows light to pass from one side of the glass to the other side of the glass.